


All you had to do was Stay

by AlexandriaArlene



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Love, Pain, Romance, Sad, Sad Ending, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriaArlene/pseuds/AlexandriaArlene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the one person that was the love of your life came back to you what you would do to make sure you could keep them. If Amatias would have gotten Stephen back and what Stephen would have done to keep her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All you had to do was Stay

It was raining outside and I sat on the couch reading a book with my hair wet and falling down my back. I heard a knock on the door. I slowly stood up and made my way to the door. I opened it and I saw him. It was Stephen. He had been gone nine months and I hadn’t heard a single word from him in all that time.

“I don’t want to talk to you.” I whispered breathlessly. Looking at him now. I knew that I was still in love with him. I knew that it wasn’t going to change because I had already loved him for so long and I couldn’t see it changing. He would always leave because he had already left once what was supposed to stop him from doing it again and again until there was nothing left of me anymore.

“Please don’t push me away. I just want to be with you.” Stephen whispered. I looked at him and I could see the truth in his eyes but I didn’t know that it made me feel any better. He was hurting me just standing here and I was supposed to fall back in his arms but I couldn’t do it this time. I couldn’t not when I knew that he had a wife and he had no business being here.

“Maybe you should have thought about that before you left.” I yelled. I was angry as the tears began to stream down my face and I could see the hurt but that couldn’t make a difference, It couldn’t change my mind. I couldn’t let him rip me apart. I was just so tired of letting him hurt me. I was just so tired of feeling like I was alone with Lucian gone and now him. I felt like I had no one. Jocelyn came by once in a while but it wasn’t the same anymore. It made things difficult meaning her husband had casted me off as a outsider as someone that didn’t matter anymore and that what hurt the most. I went to slap him but he pulled me against his chest.

“Don’t walk away. Don’t give up. I still love you.” Stephen muttered. He was acting like a jerk but it didn’t change the way that I felt about him. It didn’t change anything because I knew how he could be. He could be gentle and he could love me.

“All you had to do was stay. You promised me forever. Did you even feel the pain when they broke our marriage rune? I felt like my entire body was burning, I felt like I was going to die. Did you even feel what that did to me? You did it just because Valentine told you to do it and that’s what made everything worse. Is that I knew you still loved me but that didn’t matter because what Valentine wants Valentine gets. All you had to do is stay and not listen to him.” I said as the tears poured down my face.

“I know that. Don’t you think I know that? I heard your screams and I felt my screams. I just wanted you. I just wanted you to make the pain go away and so I could make the pain go away for you. The pain is still there.” Stephen whispered. He was still holding me against his chest. I did the only thing that I could think to do in that very moment. I couldn’t be this close to him anymore. It hurt way too much. I pushed against his chest and took a couple steps back. It was just too hard. 

“Go back to your wife. Go back. I can’t do this. I can’t be the other woman. I just can’t. I can’t share you because it’s either I have you or I don’t. Can’t you see how much this has teared me apart?” I yelled. He grabbed onto my arm and pulled me to him. 

“I’m not going back. I don’t want you to be the other woman. I’ve told Celine that I will be there for my son but as far as there being a relationship I can’t be with her because I still love you and I made a mistake when Valentine made me leave you because I should have said no. I should have fought for you.” Stephen says.

“Do you mean that or are you just saying that because I couldn’t take if you were lying to me. I don’t think that I could take that.” I whispered. He pulled me closer to him as his hand slid down to my waist and my hands rested on his chest.

“Yes. I mean it. Every single word. I love you and only you. It was only ever you.” Stephen said. He brushed his lips against mine and at first I was still in shock that any of this was happening. I was in shock because it had been so long. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. I felt as his hands slip down to below my bottom. Everything felt like I was on fire. It felt like after so long I was finally feeling rain on my face from a drought. He picked me up in his arms and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he made his way to my bedroom and he carefully laid me on the bed.

He kissed every part of my body bringing me to cloud nine and that’s when he rolled from on top of me dragging me into his chest and holding me. After almost a year of missing him and wishing that I could still be with him I was finally getting what I wanted after all of this time. I was finally able to be with him and I wouldn’t have to regret it anymore. It wouldn’t be something bad to wish anymore because it was actually coming true after so much time.

“Amatias, I love you.” Stephen whispered. I looked up at him and I knew that it was the truth. I had no doubt about it. I knew for sure that he did what Valentine wanted out of fear.

“I love you too. Just please don’t make me feel this way and walk out the door. I can’t handle that. I can’t have you back just to lose you all over again.” I whisper.

“Listen to me. You aren’t going to lose me this time. But for now you need to sleep and when you wake up we can talk about this.” Stephen says. I burry my face into the crook of his neck as I let sleep overcome me. When I woke up I could smell food cooking from down stairs. I got up and grabbed Stephen’s button up shirt and put it on. I made my way downstairs and into my kitchen and saw him cooking. I made my way to him and wrapped my arms around him surprising him.

“Hey baby. How’d you sleep?” He muttered. He turned around and brushed my hair out of my face. I knew in this moment that it would go back to this and I was okay with his son being a part of my life. I didn’t care because I had him and I hoped Valentine would get what was coming to him soon.  
“I slept good.” I replied. I was in his arms and that was something that I missed. I kissed him and let myself get lost in just kissing him. 

“Okay so please don’t be angry with me but I have to go on a mission with Valentine. This is the last mission I am going on and then I’ll come back for you and then I don’t want to stay in Alicante. If it’s okay with you I want us to go to the London Institute once my son is born we’ll leave with him because Celine has made it clear that she doesn’t want our son unless I stay behind Valentine and I can’t do that. I can’t continue to hurt you and I can’t continue to be with someone that I don’t love so if that means I have to go against Valentine then so be it.” Stephen replied. 

“As long as you come back I don’t care even if you choose you need to be with Celine and your son just come back alive.” I replied. 

“I don’t care what it takes I will do everything in my power to come back to you. I should get going but I will be back for you and my son.” Stephen says. He pulls me in for a kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck and he walks into my bedroom and grabs one of the shirts he left when he left me because of Valentine.

I spent three weeks and I didn’t hear anything from Stephen until Jocelyn knocked on my door. I didn’t hate her even though she was married to Valentine. I knew enough to know that a lot of what her husband did she hadn’t had a clue. It wasn’t until Lucian had left that Jocelyn got the clue that Valentine wasn’t the man that she married.

“Amatias, Stephen. He’s dead. Valentine claims that he got in a fight with a forsaken and was killed.” Jocelyn said. I could feel as the tears were burning in the back of my eyes.

“Jocelyn, Thank you for telling me. Can you leave I need to be alone.” I whispered trying to hold back my tears. She walked out slowly. When I heard the door close I started crying. I fell to the ground. This was to much. He was supposed to come back. He was supposed to come back. He promised.

“All you had to do was stay.” I whispered.


End file.
